


Lumity Zombie Apocalypse AU

by lumity_will_be_cannon



Category: The Owl House, Zombie AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumity_will_be_cannon/pseuds/lumity_will_be_cannon
Summary: What happens when Luz, the nerdy, energetic girl meets the badass, but also secretly nerdy, girl, Amity. Now, this may seem like any old fanfic. Well, except for the fact that in this AU, they meet under some unusual circumstances. I mean, more unusual than they are in the show. Because they end up meeting each other, in non other than a zombie apocalypse. Read to find out what happens.⚠️Additional information:They are both either 17 or 18, but there's more detail on that in the character introduction.There will be no smut in this story because they're underage in the show, so therefore I refuse to write it.There is going to be a lot of sensitive subjects, so if you get set off easily, this probably isn't the fic for you. There will also be a lot of guns, blood, and violence in this fic.This art is not mine, it belongs to @cartoondults on Instagram.In this fic, The Boiling Isles does not exist, and there will be no magic or glyphs of any kind. So please ignore the text on the cover art and character introduction art.I try my best with spelling, but since I have dyslexia sometimes it's hard.So, now that you're done with the boring part, enjoy the story!:)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity/Luz, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight, Luz/Amity
Kudos: 42





	Lumity Zombie Apocalypse AU

Luz finished putting everything that she would need, in her off brown backpack, before zipping it up. She put the first strap on, then swung the second over her shoulder. The teen made sure she had all her supplies, checking each room to see if she'd forgotten anything. Luz was living in a broken down apartment building, seeing as it was the only place near by she could find, that wasn't taken over by zombies. The apartment was quite small, but all the other rooms in the building, were either molding or collapsed. So she took what she could get. Once she made sure she didn't forget anything, she walked over to the counter, grabbing the things that she couldn't put in her backpack. These were, an old, beat up skateboard that her mom's girlfriend had given her, two pistols, a bullet bandolier, and a Walkman. Luz starred at the guns, sitting motionlessly on the counter. She thought back to the day she got them. And that day, was also the day this all started. 

It seemed like a normal school day for Luz, wake up at six, take a shower, brush her teeth, eat breakfast, skate to school. But little did she know, today would be the beginning of, what seemed like, the end of the world. After about a fifteen minute trip, Luz had finally made it to school. She skated into the parking lot, gaining speed, before power sliding to a stop. The fatigued girl, popped the tail of the board, bringing it up into her hand. Eda, her mom's girlfriend, had taught her to power slide just last month. She thought she was really getting the hang of it now. Luz then started her walk from the parking lot, to her first class, math. Math was her least favorite subject, and it didn't help that she had it for first period everyday. She pushed open the big metal door to the school, still panting from the journey there on her skateboard. The halls seem to go on forever, as she made her way to class. School was never the teen's favorite thing. It was dull, repetitive, and she was always thought of as the weird kid with no friends. But she sucked it up, making the fateful trek there, every weekday morning. Once Luz had finally made it to class. She sat down, opening a manga, not listening to a word the teacher said. 

Class had been going as usual, the first hour being as uneventful as ever. The only thing that was actually entertaining the bored student, was the manga she was reading, in her lap. There was another half hour of the teacher giving a lecture, before there was an announcement on the speakers. "All teachers and staff, bring the students down to the first floor gym, as fast as possible. This is a code red. I repeat, all teachers bring students to the first floor gym, as fast as possible. This is a code red. Everyone please try to stay calm, this is not a drill. If a teacher is missing a student, please follow the protocol." 

Mr. Smith, Luz's math teacher, immediately stood, and quickly took attendance. 

Every teacher had to memorize the school's emergency codes. Code black, meaning a bomb threat. And depending on the information and location, students may or may not be evacuated. Code orange, meaning to evacuate the building due to strange odor or unsafe situation. Code yellow, meaning a lockdown. And only the school's Safe Team may move around the campus. Code blue, meaning a medical emergency. And finally, a code red, meaning a lockdown where only the police can move about the campus. So, Mr. Smith knew that this was a real emergency, and they had to move fast.

"Alright everyone grab your things, and get in a line. Quickly." The teacher spoke, trying not to sound to panicked.

Luz put away her manga and school supplies, hurriedly. 'Code red does not sound good.' She thought, putting her skateboard through the straps, on the back, of her Vans bag. The worried teen then made her way into the line of seniors, as fast as possible. Once everyone was in a line, Mr. Smith spoke again. "Everyone be quite and follow me. If you say one word, or leave this line even once. You will be suspended. Do you understand?" He spoke in a hushed tone, earning nods from the class. 

"Good." 

So with that, he opened the door. And instead of loud chatting that usually filled the hallways, the only sound that could be heard was the squeaking of shoes against the tile floors. For Luz, this would have normally been great. But right now, it was just made everything seem eerie. 

As Mr. Smith's class joined the rest of the groups, in the gym. They were all instructed to find a spot and stay there, silently, until told otherwise. Luz was sat next to a girl named Claire, who was in her science class. Normally she was a very confident person, and hangs out with some of the more popular groups in the school. Yet right now, she was the opposite, her head buried in her knees, sobbing. Luz felt bad for her, so she decided that despite the rude things the girl had said to her in the past, she would ask if Claire was okay. So she slowly reached out, putting a hand on her knee. "Hey, are you okay?" The nervous teen whispered. 

"Don't touch me freak!" She squealed back, before being hushed by a teacher.

She quickly pulled her hand back, with a frown. 'I was just trying to help.' She thought, sighing. There was a good five minutes of silence, when suddenly there was the abrupt sound of a gunshot, outside the door. Luz panicked, so many questions filling her mind, like 'Is there a someone trying to kill us?', or 'What did they just shoot at?'. But there wasn't much time to really think about them, because immediately after someone burst through the door. It was a police officer, who had shot the handle off the door because it was locked, and he had nowhere else to go. He quickly closed the door, but there was something banging on the other side of it, trying to get in. "EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE!! NOW!!" The officer yelled, causing everyone to run to the nearest exit.

But there wasn't enough time for everyone to get out the door, because seconds later a huge herd of zombies came busting in. 'WAIT, WHAT?!' Luz thought blinking a few times, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 'ZOMBIES ARE REAL?!! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! Wait...I don't know if I should be scared or exited about this...' Her thoughts were interrupted by someone's screaming. 'Scared. Definitely scared.' She answered her own question, pushing her way through the crowd of people trying to get out the door. The terrified girl finally made it out of the door, unstrapping her skateboard from her backpack. She ran to the parking lot and started skating to the only safe place she knew. Home. The trip to her house was not only frightening, but nerve-racking, seeing all the zombies roaming around. Luckily they were pretty slow, just like in the books she'd read. But the big groups of them seemed to be moving a lot faster, so Luz tried to avoid them. 

Luz had finally made it home, and ran to the front door, and pounded on it, hoping her mom would let her in. After a few seconds, she saw her mom peering through the window at her. Her mom immediately raced to the door and opened it, quickly pulling her daughter inside. She then shut the door behind them, and locked it, making sure there were no zombies near by first. "Luz!" The lanky teen's mom, Camila said, pulling her into a tight hug. 

Luz quickly reciprocated the hug, tightly embracing her mom. "I'm so glad you're okay mija!" She said, with a bright smile. 

"I'm glad you're okay too! But uh....what's going on? Why are there ZOMBIES outside?!"

Camila sighed. "I wish I knew. But from what I can tell, the whole town's power is out, and there are zombies everywhere." 

"I-I just don't understand how this is all possible." Luz said, her mind running a million miles an hour.

"Neither do kid. But there has to be some logical explanation, right?" Eda butted in. 

"Yeah...." The anxious oddity muttered.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright kid." Camila's girlfriend said, with a reassuring smile.

Luz nodded, slightly smiling back, before the moment was ruined by a loud crash outside the door. The teen's mom walked over to the window, and peeked through the blinds. Her eyes widened, as she saw what had made the sound. A huge herd of zombies were surrounding the front of the house. She ran away from the window, grabbing some guns off the counter. Luz looked at her with a surprised expression."You have guns?!?" 

Camila gave an emotionless chuckle. "I took some from the store on the way home when I heard about the zombies. And both of you get over here! Now!!" 

The two standing by the door looked a little taken aback by how stern she was, when they heard a sudden banging sound come from the door, and windows. They immediately understood why she was in such a panic, and rushed over to where she was loading a gun. "What do we do?! Oh my god, I'm gonna die! No wait....maybe I'll get turned into a zombie. Wait, I'm gonna get turned into a zombie and I didn't even get to finish rereading Azura for seventeenth time!! Maybe I can-" The frightened girl ranted, before being interrupted by her mom. 

"Luz, I know you're scared, but you really need to be quiet or we'll all end up dead." 

Luz swallowed, not speaking another word. She knew when her mom got that angry, things were serious. And just as Camila cocked her gun, there was the sound of window breaking. The family looked over to find that one of the windows had broken, and several zombies were trying to enter the house through the hole. Eda shot some of them, wearing a sly smirk as she killed all of them with perfect aim. "Wow..." The amazed book lover beside her mumbled, remembering how Andrea had shot the someway in a book she read called The Walking Dead. 

The older women laughed at the teen's reaction, and gave her a pat on the back. "I'll have to teach you how to shoot sometime kid." She suggested, earning an exited nod.

But before they could continue their conversation, more zombies started to flood through the window. Too many. Eda and Camila couldn't handle so many of them at once. And before they knew it, Zombies had engulfed the front of the house, and were now getting into the residence as well. "Luz, you need to go." The teen's mom spoke in a stern tone.

"WHAT?! N-NO! I am not leaving!!" Luz yelled, her mom now looking at her with a sorry face.

"I'm sorry mija, but you have to! Now go before you end up getting hurt!!" 

"B-But what about you and Eda?!"

"We'll be alright kid. I promise. Now get outta here before things get worse than they already are." Eda spoke, with a sad smile.

The over whelmed girl stood there, not moving. Her mom walked over to her, holding two pistols. "Here. Take these and go out through back door, we'll distract the zombies." 

Luz grabbed the guns, staring at them for a moment. She looked back up at her mom, tears starting to form in her eyes. She swiftly pulled her into a hug, her arms grasping the taller women harshly. "Te quiero mamí." She said with a sniffle.

"Yo también te amo mija. Ahora mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?" 

"Voy a." Luz said, mournfully, as she walked towards the back door.

She grabbed the handle, looking back at the ones she loved most once last time before she left. Both the women waved, soon going back to shooting at the zombies. She pulled on the handle, the door opening slowly. The dejected outsider took a deep breath before taking a step onto the smooth cement. She placed down the skateboard, putting one foot on the front, and keeping the other on the ground. And in that moment, when she gave that first push, sending her into the street. That was the moment she was separated from her parents. And even though Eda wasn't technically her mom. To Luz, it sure felt like. So, she started on her journey to find somewhere safe. Somewhere her, Eda, and her mom could all survive. But doing that, with only a skateboard, her backpack, and two pistols, was going to be hard for a seventeen year old.

Luz took a shakey breath, tears streaming from her eyes at the memory. It's been almost a year since that tragedy, and the thought of it still makes her cry every time. She remembered the day she went back, only to find an empty house. She searched and searched, but no sign of Eda or her mom anywhere. She told herself they had escaped. But in reality, she had, and still has, no idea if they're alive or not. The desolate teen wiped the tears from her eyes, grabbing the two pistols. She had gone about a month now since her last ammo trip, but her pistols were almost out again. So she grabbed her bag, and headed out the apartment's front door. Luz then out the door stop from inside, jamming it under the outside of the door. This way, if a zombie was trying to get in, when they pulled on the door it wouldn't budge. Granted they could probably just pull it out. But they didn't seem to remember much of how things worked when they were alive, all they wanted was to fuel their ravenous hunger. Luz looked around, making sure there were no zombies, before exiting the building. She set her guns on the sidewalk, unstrapping the beat up skateboard from her bag. The girl hastily put the board on the ground, then picking back up her beloved guns. She propelled the skateboard with one big push, sending her into the street. Luz took the earbuds out from her backpack's pocket, and fiddled trying to find the best position for them in her ears. She plugged them into her Walkman, pressing the small play button on the side of the device. Subsequently a song by Weezer called Beverly Hills, one of her favorites, filled her ears as she skated down the street. 

After about fifteen minutes of searching, the musical teen had finally found an empty convenient store. She stopped the board with her foot, and popped the tail. Luz slowly walked up to the store's glass door, making sure she didn't miss any zombies when she had looked. She pulled the door's cold, metal handle, it making a loud screeching sound as she did. The tense girl winced at the sound, and tried to get inside quickly incase any zombies had heard. She cautiously walked down each isle in the run down store, taking the things she needed. It was only about five minutes before Luz had gotten almost everything she needed. All that was left to do, were get some bullets, and to check to see if there was anything still edible in the freezers. Most of the time everything was out of date, or molding. But every once in a while, if you were lucky, there was something that not only tasted good, but could also actually be digested without you vomiting. The teen decided to check the refrigerated isle first, saving the best for last. She looked in each freezer, checking the dates on the food, and making sure there was no mold growing on it. So far there was nothing of use, it was all old and starting to rot. But then, in the corner of her eye, she spotted something. A box of microwaveable french fries. It had no mold, no holes, no dirt. It was perfect. She excitedly ran to the freezer, going to check the date. She opened the door to the decaying fridge, and was about to grab the box, when she met eyes with someone. Or rather, something. A zombie. But not just one, a whole horde of them. Luz screamed, grabbing the box and running away. "Shit, shit, shit. This is NOT good." She mumbled, as she ran to get ammo. 

She ran over to the counter, about to go behind it grab the bullets, when the door behind it was flung open. More zombies. A whole other pack of them, to be exact. 'Alright, screw bullets! I'm outta here!' She thought, running for the door. She forcefully pushed open the rusty door, then slamming behind her. And as she made her way down the street, skateboard in hand, running for her life. All she could focus on was the sound of, what must've been, about fifty zombies trailing behind her. A zombie is usually pretty slow, moving a little faster than a sloth. But when there was a group of them, that meant that they could somehow push each other in a way that made them about the speed of a human adult. Luz had tried to decipher how this was done many times, but could never figure it out. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." The frightened teen mumbled, as she continued to run. 

The teen fumbled with the gun in her hand, trying to see how many bullets she had left. But as she did this, she dropped one of the pistols, the sound of it hitting the asphalt echoing throughout the street. "Shit!" 

She ran back grabbing the pistol, before she stopped, hearing a sound coming from right in front of her. The zombies. She looked up to find all the zombies trudging towards her. Luz started to run, except when she did, she accidentally tripped over an empty bottle of Coke laying in the street. She flipped over, facing the zombies, as she slowly backed up. 'This is where I die. In the middle of the street.' She thought, eyes squeezed shut. But then, the booming sound of a AK-47 machine gun made her eyes shoot open. All she saw was zombies being shot to the ground, and blood everywhere. And even though all this was happening, all she could focus on was the ringing in her ears, making her clamp her hands over them. "Ow..." She groaned. 

Soon after though, not only the ringing, but the gunshots stopped. Looking around, all the zombies were dead. 'But how? Who saved me?' The girl thought, scanning her surroundings with her eyes, for this mysterious savor. After not seeing anyone, she sighed and lated flat on her back, not able to move. She wasn't hurt at all, just shocked at what had happened, and grateful she was still alive. But after a about a minute her appreciative thinking, it was interrupted by a pale hand entering her vision. She looked up to see a girl about her age, with pale skin and green hair. She was offering Luz a hand, to help her up. "A-Are you the one who saved me?" The awestruck eighteen year-old asked.

"Yes. Now get your ass up before more zombies notice you. And this time, I won't be "saving you" again." She said, taking back her hand.


End file.
